Fix You
by Sofia Bee
Summary: Bruce examines Natasha after a battle.


**Title** : Fix You

 **Author:** Sofia Bee

 **Fandom:** Avengers

 **Pairing** : Natasha / Bruce

 **Rating** : T

 **Summary** : Bruce examines Natasha after a rough battle.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing other than the desire to see these 2 characters properly together on screen.

* * *

Natasha hated the after battle procedures.

Though her body was broken, her stubborn mind would convince herself that she was perfectly fine and needed no medical treatment. And time and time again they would argue with her and Fury had to threaten to fire her in order for her to comply. And now here she was, a few hours later with some stitches, a sprained wrist, busted lip and black eye from the battle that day in her wing of the Avengers Tower. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't in pain, but she paid no mind to it. She just sat there, waiting.

Waiting for Bruce.

It had been almost 3 hours since he had been put in the de-hulking chamber, and she hoped that he would come out soon so she could hold him tightly. It wasn't entirely clear if she needed to hold him more for her own sanity, or his, but either way she needed to for both their sakes. And then she'd let Bruce examine her and he'd nurse her back to health. And that is why she hated the after battle procedures; they kept Bruce in the de-hulking chamber way longer than necessary and they also wouldn't let Bruce be the doctor to examine the teammates anymore. Conflict of interest or some shit like that. She hated it.

It was a damp and gloomy evening when Natasha stepped onto the balcony. Shivers and a tinge of pain surged through her body when the wind hit her face. Rain was imminent and it soothed her nerves to know that she would be able to go to sleep with the sweet sound of the raindrops crashing down to earth. She sometimes wondered if Thor at all had something to do with the weather, due to the fact that it always rained after a tough battle after Natasha admitted that only rain would make her feel better when it came to her battered body. She'd be grateful to him if it was his doing. Thor was a sweetheart.

"Hey baby." His whispered words were followed by his arms banding around her waist and a soft kiss landing on her neck. His freshly showered scent sent her senses into a frenzy but all she could do was smile and lean further into his strong embrace.

"Took you long enough," she whimpered, grabbing his arms and wrapping them tighter around her, wanting to feel him as close to her as possible. "I know sweetheart," Bruce replied, leaving soft kisses on her exposed shoulder, "but I am here now." If it was up to Natasha, their embrace wouldn't end, but her body had betrayed her mind and shuddered in pain when he hugged too tight. Bruce knew then that she was injured from the battle, and his protectiveness took over and needed to examine her. He skipped asking her what the SHIELD doctor told her, he knew that she'd lie to him and tell him she was perfectly fine. And she in return didn't argue with him and instead let him lead her back to their bedroom to let him be the doctor she fell in love with.

The black eye and busted lip angered him, but he made a point to hide his emotions expertly. It was no secret that Bruce worried about her and Barton whenever they went into the fight. Not just because Natasha was the love of his life and Barton one of his closest friends, but because realistically they were the only real humans without any super human capabilities on the team that fought just as hard, if not harder than the rest of them. Showing his anger might just anger Natasha, or worse, have her pull away from him emotionally. It was a long and tough journey in having her but all her trust and faith into him, and he didn't want to mess that up for anything.

"What hurts the most?" he asked, examining her ribs. A little wince gave him his answer, but he needed to hear it from her. Natasha shrugged, closing her eyes and letting out a deep sigh. "Nothing really, same old, same old." Her response was not one he wanted to accept, but he knew to thread lightly.

"Any fractures this time?" he asked, examining the bruises on her legs. Natasha shook her head, but winced and dug her nails into the bed sheets when Bruce pushed too hard on her knee, signaling to him that she probably had a hairline fracture, her left knee was her weakness. His examination continued, and with every question she lied, and he knew it all too well. After assessing all her injuries in his head, he put away his medical kit, much to Natasha's pleasure.

Upon his return, he immediately cupped her face in his strong hands, yet carefully kissed her as to not rip her busted lip any further. Natasha whimpered and tried to deepen the kiss, but Bruce wouldn't let her. Instead, he continued to kiss her ever so softly, pushing her back until she lay flat on the bed. Careful to not crush her under his strong torso, one hand left her face and ventured down her side before caressing her thigh. Instinctively she bent her knee and lifted her leg, causing Bruce to fall deeper into her, his sweatpants-clad crotch pushing against her own center. A moan escaped her throat at finally feeling him closer to her.

"Tasha," Bruce began, not wanting to aggravate her injuries any further, but Natasha would have none of it. "I need you," she pleaded, pulling his sweatshirt over his head. Her plea did not fall on deaf ears and he would be lying if he said he didn't need her as well. "And I need you to stop lying to me that you aren't in more pain than you are. It really would make me worry less baby." His words were followed by a deep kiss, and he caressed her cheek, his worried orbs meeting hers. She smiled at his concern, her own hand reaching for his face. "That's what you are here for Dr. Banner, to fix me," she teased. Bruce chuckled, nudging her chin. "I can't fix if you don't be honest about your injuries. I can always feel the truth but I'd rather you tell me."

They kissed for long moments and soon enough, Bruce gave into Natasha's wishes and before he knew it, his pants was on the floor and he made Natasha orgasm between him, his own climax following soon after. Crashing down to the bed, he pulled her towards him, his arms protectively holding her close under the covers. Snuggling up to him, she whispered that it was bedtime. "We have an early start tomorrow," she yawned against his chest.

Bruce chuckled. "You aren't exactly an early bird," he teased, his fingers twirling the beautiful red hair at the nape of her neck. Her eyes fluttered tiredly. "And I am not really a night owl either. I'm like some form of a permanently exhausted pigeon."

The words made him chuckle again. "A gorgeous pigeon at that," he said, laying a kiss ontop of her red curls. The rain started to fall and Bruce knew she would fall asleep soon, and that soothed his nerves tremendously.

"Bruce?" she mewled. "Yes baby?" he asked, still playing with her hair. Her soft even breathing against his chest added to the peace he was feeling. "I know you worry about my injuries, but you holding me like this, that is the real medicine I need. Everything else can come after," Natasha softly whispered.

Her words made his heart flutter. He loved this woman with all his heart.

"Love you," he whispered.

"To the moon and back," she whispered back before drifting into the best sleep she's had in a very long time.

* * *

Sigh, Will we see Bruce and Natasha together in Infinity War? Gosh I hope so

Please review


End file.
